


Contact In Three, Two, One

by RussianEmpress



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Robothreesome?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianEmpress/pseuds/RussianEmpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks Avengers Kink Meme.</p>
<p>Two mutants starved for normal human contact get just the opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Do You Make Of It

Wanda welcomes that cold metallic touch. When those perfectly smooth digits gently glide across the base of her slender neck, the small of her back, bolder brushes against her waist and thighs, she turns into him. It? The machine that claims to be no man, but wishes to achieve a God-like statues among humans. It’s a little confusing, the English gets a tad lost in translation when Ultron speaks to the meek little pair of humans mutants, but Wanda thinks she feels it’s all for the best. Whatever it/ he is planning. It’s why she tends to lean into that large roaming hand whenever it presents itself. After a life time of hands striking against her in fear or disgust, from pushing her away out of fright or anger, Wanda welcomes those curious fingers, exploring her even curiouser body and all that untapped power that laid within it. 

Pietro tends to lean away from them, those roaming and alien hands that he just can’t bring himself to fully trust. Wanda knew her twin would never truly trust them, or anyone’s touch, save her own. He too had always experienced the same dangerous hands of enemies or “friends” that Wanda had. Hands of man were never to be trusted, they both knew that. Those hands of flesh and bone would lure them into false security, promising so many things, food, medicine, love, trust, help, anything and everything that would let the powerful twin’s guard down for only a second. Hydra was not kind them to when they experimented on them, when they pushed their powers to the point of suffering and breaking. Soldier’s hands, doctor’s hands, scientist’s hands, it never mattered. They would always hurt Pietro and his sister one way or another. 

Ultron’s hands did nothing more than wander up and down Wanda’s slim frame and when they reached for Pietro, they did not ball up into fists to strike him when he jerked away from them. Ultron’s facial expressions were incredibly easy to read, the automaton was so advanced it was almost eerie how human he could look and act. Yet he never turned angry when the older brother would turn away from him, shrugging off the lingering feeling of those metal fingers that rested on his shoulder before moving down his arm. Those searing bright blood colored optics just stared down at Pietro, data formulating in Ultron’s far more superior head, before turning away from the slightly agitated young man, and leaving him be.  
“He means you no harm, Pietro.” Wanda said softly in their native Sokovian tongue. It calmed both of them when they spoke to each other like this, speaking in English just sounded so rough and heavy with their thick accents. His name always sounded so much nicer when it came from her soft mouth in Sokovian. 

Pietro crossed his arms in front of him, protectively, as he peeked over his shoulder at the retreating giant and metallic back of Ultron. Wanda sat on a ledge of the cave wall, one leg swaying back and forth, almost carefree as she watched their very short interaction. She already knew Pietro would bristle up like an old cat when Ultron got near him, maybe Ultron knew this too, but he tired anyway.

Pietro didn’t like that. He wasn’t liking that Ultron was “trying” anything. And he certainly didn’t like the fact that Wanda was letting that thing touch her so easily. He was starting to hate the feeling like they were letting their guard down again.  
“You don’t know that, Wanda. You have no idea if he’s coming over to snap my neck or, or…or, I don’t know what else...” He answered back. He didn’t mean to sound so hostile, but he couldn’t keep the edge out of his voice either. The leather of Wanda’s jacket creaked when she shrugged her shoulders at him.

“Yes, that is true. I cannot read him, but call it my women’s intuition then. He means you, us, no harm. Besides, if the robotic God wanted us dead,” She barked out a cold laugh. “We would be.”  
Pietro frowned deeply at Wanda, his silver eyebrows knitted together in worry. He wasn’t used to NOT being the most powerful being in the room. Wanda was powerful in her own right, but he was feared non-the-less, with his powers of speed and regeneration. Now that they had been following Ultron around for how many weeks, he felt threatened by that walking pile of bolts and screws. (This was interesting, because when Pietro was looking at Ultron, really taking in that impressive frame of his, he never did see any ugly protruding bolts or screws. Just smooth and perfectly molded metal plates that all seemed to be hang in their perfect place.) 

Ultron FELT dangerous. Wanda and Pietro could pass for normal humans if they wished to. Hydra had taught (beat) them to hide their powers, and unlike others of their mutant kind, they didn’t have strange or out of place features. Ultron was honestly just scary to be up close to or stand nearby. All that metal that could easily crush a person, his massive height didn’t help put Pietro at ease at all, and those calculating and unfeeling eyes. It made Pietro’s skin crawl. It made Wanda’s skin do something else entirely, and that made Pietro feel even stranger, more uncomfortable with it all. 

Wanda hopped down from her spot, her heavy boots crushing the dirt below them. Her various necklaces and bracelets jingled softly as she made her way across the space, following in Ultron’s wake. She stopped at Pietro’s side and rested her head on his shoulder. She faced the fantastical machine ahead of her and watched as he summoned various computer-like display screens from his forearms, numbers and words that were too complicated for her to grasp scrolled nonstop on all of them. Pietro didn’t turn around. He just clamped his arms down tighter against his chest. The twins were in their own little world whenever they were this close, touching one another as if it was for the first time ever. Wanda’s powers flowed over him; a warm breeze of kenotic energy with little flakes of red string weaved through his hair and caressed his face. It was awful when they were kept away from each other by that horrid thick cement wall in Hydra. They had done that on purpose, allowing each twin to know the other was right next to them, yet 3 feet of solid rock and metal bars kept them from one another. Pietro could sometimes hear Wanda screaming in frustration from the other side, no matter how muffled it was, he could still hear her.  
Wanda brought him out of his thoughts. 

She asked, “When was the last time you felt joy?” 

Pietro concentrated on what the word “joy” really meant. He leaned his head down to rest on top of his sister’s as he raced through his past memories, though there were really not too many of them. Hydra took up a majority of what he could remember, and there certainly wasn’t any joy there. There was an odd feeling of giddiness when he was released from his cage. With no doctor’s watching who always hand their hands on their guns if he disobeyed an order, no shock collars activating if he became too rowdy, no chains to hold him down, no drugs to make him foggy and slow, no nothing. And that was only a few weeks ago when the Avengers stormed the headquarters so suddenly. But good Lord did he feel great running out into the cold forest at top speed. He wasn’t happy about that though, more grateful to finally be allowed to spread his legs fully. That feeling didn’t last long when he saw his target approaching him at break neck speed and then the next moment, he was catching Hawk Eye’s explosive arrows with his bare hands and punching the man square in his jaw. 

There were glimpses of home life here and there. A friendly enough foster father figure, who Wanda still calls “Papa” when referring to him. Sadly, and unadmittingly, Pietro had forgotten the man’s name. As well as the foster mother’s. He blamed Hydra’s shock therapy for that. But even though the names were a little blurry, he couldn’t pin point a joyful moment with them either. When he and sister were fed at the family breakfasts or dinners, he felt cautious and beyond worried. Like this would all go away soon. Pietro was consonantly starving anyway, and there was little his poor foster family could do to help him. His mutant metabolism burned through cups of tea and thin pancakes with jams and honey within minutes. Of course being at such a tender age where he didn’t, couldn’t, understand what was happening to him, all he could remember was the pain of having fear gripping your heart at all times, and also knowing something was wrong with Wanda too.  
Wanda placed a hand softly on his back, shushing him. His memories must have been agitating her as they overcame him. His continuous silence was enough of an answer for her. No, he couldn’t tell her the last time he felt joy.

“And isn’t it strange,” She went on. “That even though I have shared all the same feelings with you all our lives, we seem to have come to our first crossroads.”

Pietro craned his neck again to look at the “crossroads” that stood in front of the display screens that flickered in midair. He glared. 

“And you?” He asked his sister. She lingered by him another moment before pushing herself off him, and walking a bit forward. Her power’s following her and leaving Pietro a little colder and a little more alone than he had been a second ago. 

“And me…what?”

“When was the last time you felt joy?” 

She smiled wickedly. If it wasn’t for all the heavy makeup and eyeliner, Wanda could have passed for a catholic school girl with a little Sunday school secret. She threw her arms up, clasped her hands and stretched herself up as far as she could. When her back made a few popping sounds, her arms dropped back down and she continued on her way. Without turning back to her brother, she simply replied with,“This morning.” 

Ultron’s shoulder structures twitched, the designed features around his face moved up and down slightly as he picked up on Wanda’s entity coming closer, and this time it was his turn to sneak a peek over his shoulder. He glanced at Wanda approaching him, but then those red eyes shot up and held Pietro in place for what seemed like a never ending millennium. 

Pietro made a disgusted frown and raced for the exit, forcing himself to tear away from that stare. He wanted to put as much space between himself, Ultron and even Wanda, as possible right now. The second he reached the mouth of the cave he disappeared into the thick brush of the isolated forest in the middle of nowhere and tried to outrun Wanda’s lingering touch and Ultron’s persistent stare.

//Kudos give me ego boosts to keep going, but comments make me write faster// ;)


	2. What Will Come Of This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the? An update? How random. Well here we go. Back on this Avengers horse. Thanks you lovely people for all the kudos and comments! You keep me going.

The eldest Maximoff ran. Branches and grass blades that had gone days and days without so much as a gentle breeze to disturbed them where suddenly flying through the air, the ripped earth around them, erupting in dirt clumps by an invisible force. Birds in trees chirped at an unseen and unheard disturbance, knowing internally something was in their home that wasn’t meant to be. The whole region was devoid of any human life, most likely for miles and miles, and Pietro preferred it that way. It allowed him to run free, without having a care in the world during his high speed sprint. Until it had to come to an abrupt halt. The human bullet literally had run out of ground to run on, when he skirted to an almost-comical like stop when the never ending forest, well, ended. Carefully, Pietro took a few steps to the edge of the cliff he had come upon and peered down. He had no idea how far down the gorge went, as a thick cotton ball mist blocked out the bottom. 

Pietro placed his hands on his hips and frowned deeply at Mother Nature. Figures. He was finally free to run about wherever he liked, how far he liked and yet, he was still caged in. He spat down into the open mouth of the chasm. That little waddle of spit flew a few yards out and disappeared below the mist. Pietro kicked the dirt around his feet in disappointment and ran a hand through his slivery blond locks in frustration. He didn’t want to turn around. Wanda would be waiting for him when he did, and that wasn’t bad. But now he knew that Ultron would be by her side too. But if he kept going, he would lose the feeling of Wanda’s ever lingering presence. It was already weakly fading around him. He had run pretty far, and as powerful as his sister was, if he ran just far enough, she wouldn’t be able to reach him anymore. They had never tired it before, nor would they. He couldn’t leave. Not when they were finally free…not when that thing was there with her. 

‘He means us no harm’. She had said, confidently, comfortingly. But what if he did?

It. 

What if it was just waiting for this very moment, for Pietro to leave them alone with each other? Wanda could fend for herself, of course, but against that thing? They didn’t even know what it was. Not truly. Something Tony Stark made? There is no way a man, no matter how rich or intelligent, could just conjure up life like that. Tony Stark made bombs. He made those Iron Men that patrolled their city like some kind of …SS Guards. Pietro had seen many people in his town with those little square phones, the ones with no cords, unlike the telephone he remembered his foster family had. Those things weren’t walking and talking on their own accord, and they were very popular. Even Hydra’s equipment was older than he was, and even their new tech wasn’t making eye contact with him and bidding him good day. He remembered those massively cumbersome computers that still had paper tickers on them that printed out codes and random data every few seconds. 

He didn’t know what “Wi-Fi” was, but he heard the Hydra soldiers complain about it enough and the lack of it in the headquarters apparently. Pietro suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He always ran in straight lines, that way he could just turn around and come back the way he came. It would take him 3 minutes and 24 seconds to get back. 

‘Wow, I ran too far.’ Pietro never thought those words were even possible to think up. He couldn’t decide if he should be proud of the distance he covered in such a short time, or frightened he had let himself go so far. That he allowed himself get so flustered over seemingly nothing. He was so stuck thinking inside of his head about Wanda, Ultron, and even the Avengers, that it all became a big blur in no time. It wouldn’t take Ultron a full minute to kill Wanda that was for sure. He had to get back. Before he could even turn himself fully around, he was already gone. There was nothing left behind in his wake besides a few crumbling rocks that were pushed over the edge of the cliff and fell into the unknown blow. 

////  
Pietro stopped on a dime, like he always did, when he reached the slightly hidden entrance of the cave. He came out of his full run into a few jogged steps. He wasn’t even breathing hard as he began to search for his sibling. 

A few of Ultron’s…soldiers? Copies? Extras? Whatever they were, the shorter and slightly less intimidating robots head’s turned and followed Pietro’s every move. They were randomly standing at odd ends of the cave. It certainly didn’t give the Twins any comfort to be greeted by their sinister grinning faces when they returned to this make shift “home” of theirs. As he briskly walked to where he remembered leaving Wanda and Ultron alone, he glared at them. Those thick black eyebrows crunched together and he felt slightly irritated that those stupid machines probably couldn’t or didn’t even know he was glaring and trying to be intimidating. Those metal guards shared Ultron’s same intense gaze. They made Pietro feel on edge because he felt like he was always being watched. He and Wanda were always being watched, but it certainly felt different when it came from a camera in the corner of a cell. But it had felt more intruding when they were being stalked and watched by, Ultron‘s… subconscious? Or Ultron himself could see everything from everywhere all at once. Like God was able to. 

‘Cherizff!’ Pietro swore in Sokovian in his head. It was so difficult for someone like him, someone who had been locked away for ten years in a military lab and who grew up in a rural and poor area of a 2nd rate European country, to suddenly be dealing with such sophisticated science fiction. 

He passed by the drones without having any of them attacking him, he took that as a good sign, and called out Wanda’s name. He yelled for her more, his voice was swallowed up by the vast cave. He had assumed it would echo back to him, but instead his calls just fell into the dark void all around him, until he reached Ultron’s “spot”.

Or at least what the Twins dubbed as his “spot”, where he would sometimes just stand for hours and hours on end without so much as shifting his weight from one foot to the other. The spot where cables of all sorts of colors and size ran across the ground and where all of his hovering screens glowed at all times of the day. Where data surged and changed every 3 seconds. Where news feeds from every language in the world would brightly flicker and jump from one host to another. It would have been a magical sight had it not been viewed by something so ominous on the other end. The one time Pietro and Wanda were caught up in watching Ultron watching the screens, they stared in starry eyed wonder. 

So many different clips of the world, so many different things they wanted to ask Ultron, about how he understood the Arabic language, or what the different graphs meant when they would spike up and down. They were so hopeful at the begging that Ultron would teach them how this new world of living technology, and strange “mutant” humans all lived together worked like. Those hoped were quickly dashed, just like all the ones they ever dared to raise. 

It was Wanda’s heart that was broken first, when she shyly (which was such a strange state to even see his sister in, as she was always so emotionally contained and unexpressive with others) waltz up to Ultron and tapped near his thigh to get his attention. The massive A.I. creature broke his concentration off the screens and looked down at her. She tucked a piece of red hair behind her ear. Pietro swore it was like that one time when they were growing up he spied on one of the girls who lived in the apartment down the hall from them. She had caught up with one of the newspaper delivery boys in the early light of morning and started to chat him up. He didn’t hear what words were exchanged between the two of them, but it ended up with the young boy wrapping his arms around her, lifting her up, and spinning her around as she giggled and laughed. He turned away from them when they softly leaned into each other, their lips moving closer to one another. 

He remembered how Ulton just looked down at her and simply said “Yes?” in that smooth and low voice. Pietro shivered from where he stood. He knew that Wanda did as well. 

She played with her fingers and looked up at one of the screens. She pointed to one and asked what it meant. Ultron followed her finger, those red eyes sliding back up to his portals of endless knowledge and reassured her she didn’t need to worry about what it was. She faulted and looked at Pietro for help. He joined her at her side, Ultron turned his head back down again, this time one of those silver eyebrow arches raised up.

“Maybe you…be…telling us what it all is?” Pietro asked in his broken English. He was proud of himself for not stammering as the huge machine stared at them, emotionless. He then laughed, not unkindly, after studying the two little humans, but Wanda and Pietro didn’t like it when people laughed at them. Or near the, for that matter. They never laughed so clearly they must have missed the joke. 

“Oh I could tell you.” Ultron said light heartedly. “But what’s the point, really? Does it matter to you or to Wanda if you two knew that the increasing DNA replication mistakes can be made, leading to mismatched nucleotides or that accommodationists on both the religious and scientific sides assure us that there is no conflict between the highest rates of developed countries that they deal with separate spheres of inquiry? How stocks in America are rising while some another country is entering its third civil war and sixth full spread genocide stage? And in this day and age? Me oh my. You humans….you humans are something else.”

Ultron said that last part mostly to himself. Pietro knew he was throwing around all those fancy and high tech vocabulary words to get them to leave him be, but Wanda accepted it as fact, that they just weren’t smart enough (not as smart as the living computer, but not smart enough as normal humans in general) and turned to leave. It was at this point and forever on, Pietro started to not trust Ultron, for the humanoid mech turned this situation around so quickly it was almost impressive. He turned to Wanda’s retreating back and reached out to her. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to encourage her to face him. He pulled her in closer, and she allowed herself to be drawn in without any hesitation or fight. Ultron reached for Pietro too. The young man was caught off guard, but still had an escape route forming in his head when Ultron pulled all three of them close into an almost group hug. 

“I only don’t bother you two with such piety details and the world’s mindless chatter because I don’t want you to worry.” Such a charmer. Such a snake in the grass charmer. Pietro suddenly glared, whereas Wanda stared up at him with a doe like eyes.   
‘Wanda, you can’t be serious’. Pietro thought in the back of his head. How many times had both of them heard these sweet words of comfort from those who wanted to hurt them? “It’s for your own good.” Or “This will be so much easier if you just relax and let us handle this.”

“All of this.” Ultron waved behind him to the screens, flapping his hand at it like he was shooing away a stray cat. “This is all too far, far, faaaaaar beneath you. Especially you two.”

Ah, yes. The flattering. First the sweet lies, then the flattering of how special they were. It was only a matter of time before Ultron would have them strapped down to an examination table. All those extra droids of his acting like his personal medical staff while they would poke and pull them from the inside out. Just like the others had. 

But it didn’t matter. Wanda wanted to believe in whatever Ultron had to say, that he was truly different than any other humans they had ever come across and nothing Pietro said was going to change it. So he tried to make himself fit in, something he never dreamed he would have to do, all so that he could be with his sister. It was always them vs everyone else. Now it seemed like he had to share her with Ultron. This never sat right with him. Pietro refused to call it jealousy. 

That was the first time that Ultron’s friendly touch on the shoulder became a soft petting, his strong steel hands drifted down the lengths of their arms and back up again, soothing them to relax and ignore everything else around them. Machine or not, Pietro didn’t miss how Ultron’s beady glowing optics darted up and down Wanda. All men’s eyes did that. That was nothing new, for either of them. Wanda always ignored it, she was often too angry or too sad or in too much pain to give it another thought. Pietro, with time, accepted the fact that she would always be ogled at but normal human men. But in the end were too chicken shit to approach her once they found out that she was indeed beautiful but different. It helped the men at the army bases to keep their distances after one of them were found burnt to a crisp somehow, yet still moist, his mouth forever open in a silent scream while his skin slipped off his face. Wanda huddled in the corner, her eyes watching the “clean up” crew come into her cell to remove the body.

“Better?” Pietro asked from beyond the wall of their cell.

“Yes.” She would reply and touch her fingers to the rotting brick. 

Pietro shook his head, clearing the dusty old memories away from him. He tried to tell himself that the past wasn’t so much as a worry to him as the present was. But there was that old saying of history repeating itself. If that was the case, he was scared he didn’t know if he should snap Wanda out of her current “happiness”. 

As Pietro came closer to that empty space near the back of the cave, calling out for his sister one last time, he saw Ultron right where he left him before he ran out. He was in his usual “spot”, the display screens blinked on without interruption like always, but Pietro noticed they weren’t as lightly lit as before.

Pietro’s mouth opened to form Wanda’s name one last time, if anything he was about to ask Ultron if he had sent his sister out without him, since she appeared to be nowhere in the cave. He shut his mouth immediately when he heard Wanda’s unmistakable voice suddenly moan out in the dimly lit little opening. Ultron had indeed stayed in his spot, the only difference now was he was sitting on the ground, his shoulders hunched over a little, his right arm seemingly the only the limb that was moving in a short up and down motion. Pietro almost dashed over with his inhuman speed, the most horribly image in his mind’s eye where Ultron had finally cornered Wanda and had killed her. Maybe that was the last sound he would ever hear from his sister as the machine would start ripping out her insides just so he could take a curious peek. Panic swelled in him, besides his speed, Pietro was absolutely powerless against Ultron. What would he do to Ultron besides out run him if he turned on him? But then he saw his sister’s familiar full head of red hair, poking out within the silver sea that surrounded her. She sat between Ultron’s out stretched legs, her own fishnet covered legs close to her chest, one knee turned inward, the tips of her boots crossed over each other. Her fingerless gloves pawed and grasped at the sturdy metal thighs.

Pietro didn’t know if he should have called out to stop them, or turn to vomit, or run again, or…or something! Anything! He saw that Ultron’s moving arm went underneath Wanda’s many belts and beneath her flowy short skirt. That explained her tiny moan, her heavy puffs of air. Pietro grew so red in the face, so embarrassed to be standing there, he wondered if passing out would have been the more viable option. 

“Ah, Pietro. I didn’t see you there.”

There was that smooth as silk voice again, calm with an edgy of superior arrogance. Ultron looked behind him, his face plates curving up into an innocent smirk. Wanda gasped in his lap for another reason, shocked and embarrassed to be caught in this sort of positon by her brother. She tried to twist away from Ultron, but he wasn’t letting go of her in the slightest. His hand stayed up her skirt, his another arm anchoring her close to his cold metal body. He started moving his hand again when Wanda tried to squirm away from him. She inhaled sharply, her hands shooting up to her face to hide herself away from her brother, as Ultron continued to touch her, merrily.   
“Now, now.” He cooed into her long hair, his metallic voice rushing down her skull and very center of her. 

The other twin glared at Ultron’s backside. Pietro remembered how Ultron was constantly aware of all his surroundings at all times. Ultron also had the power to jump from frame to frame, he must have been in that droid that meet Pietro at the opening. The bastard. 

“Oh no need to be so cross, my little petro rabbit. Come.” Ultron out stretched an open hand in his direction. 

“Come here. Do join us.”

Pietro knew he wasn’t going to win any sort of physical fight with this 7 foot tall metal God, but he was about to at least give him the hardest punch he had ever thrown in his life. Maybe his fist would slightly dent one of his sleek head plats and it would annoy him for a day or two. That was until Wanda stretched out her own hand to him. 

“Yes,” She whispered, still trying to catch her breath. “Join us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I'll be honest. I think I lied to you guys. I don't think I can write a threesome with these guys. If Wanda and Pietro were not related. But, spoilers, I have an older brother, and weeeeeeeeeelllllllllll I just can't write it out. It's just too weird for me. I tired! I really did. But then I kinda made myself sick. Ugh, sorry. So I'll change the tags next chapter. The only way I can make it a threesome, somewhat, would be if Pietro and Wanda can feel each other through their minds when Ultron is with one of them. In fact that's a great idea! I'll do that. 
> 
> Until next time! Sorry for those who hopes I crushed with the promise of sexy robots and incest.


End file.
